


All Dolled Up & Ready for Use

by littlemiss_m



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex Toys, Size Kink, hole spanking, mild roleplay, technically ot4 but gladio is away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_m/pseuds/littlemiss_m
Summary: A moody Noctis wrecks his favorite toy and has his faithful chamberlain clean up the mess.





	All Dolled Up & Ready for Use

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 18, fucking machines.
> 
> A quick note to those who've been following this series -- this is going to be my last kinktober fill for the time being. All these fills have been very long (minimum 5k) and I no longer have the time to push one out every two weeks on top of everything else I'm writing. I'll still keep up with Malus Coronaria and the whumptober fills, and will be updating twice a week at least throughout January.
> 
> That said, please enjoy! <3

When Ignis entered Noctis' apartment, he was greeted with quiet but unusual sounds coming from the direction of the living room. He paused in the entranceway – taking note of Noctis' missing shoes, and the presence of Prompto's tattered sneakers – to try to identify the source, but couldn't combine the auditory input with anything in his memory. There was a quiet, rhytmic buzzing, as if a machine of some kind running, and muffled grunts or moans. Eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, Ignis slipped out of his shoes and walked into the living area, only to pause as soon as he rounded the corner.

” _Truly_ ,” he sighed, his hand flying up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he took in the scene before him, ”truly...!”

Noctis was nowhere to be seen, but Prompto was waiting in front of the television, badly applied lipstick smeared all over his mouth. He was naked save for an obnoxiously pink pleather collar and a matching pair of wrist cuffs attached to the D-ring on the front, leaving his arms useless where they hung in front of his chest like the paws of a begging cat. A thin chain connected his nipples to the cock cage keeping him soft – a necessity, what with the Sybian between his legs.

Ignis stared. Prompto was blindfolded – and gagged, and tied with lenghts of rope that kept his thighs flush against his shins and his bottom firmly over the rattling machine – and for a long, long while, Ignis remained rooted to the hardwood floors beneath his feet, his pants already tight and constrictive around his swiftly growing erection. A particularly loud whine from Prompto was all it took to bring him out of his stupor, and with a deep sigh, Ignis walked over.

There was a letter on the coffee table. Eyes casting a critical glance over Prompto's form, Ignis bend over to take the paper, which he folded open immediately.

 _Ignis,_  
_First of all: I promise I only left him alone for the time it took me to run to the roof and to warp down to the balcony, so don't freak out. (Seriously!!!)_  
_Second: don't touch him. Just do your chores or some shit. I'm hiding and watching him but he thinks I'm gone so DON'T tell him that._  
_\- Noct_

Biting back another sigh, Ignis glanced at the balcony. He still couldn't see Noctis anywhere, but supposed the other must have been hiding behind the curtains, most likely trying to keep up the pretense.

Though the message had explicitly told him to leave Prompto alone, Ignis still stepped around the table to get a better look of the whimpering blond. Gagged and tied down, Prompto had no means of escaping the situation, but Ignis was glad and relieved to see the keyring slipped into his left hand; it held a cheap trinket that let out a loud, cheery tune when the button was pressed down.

Both out of the need to ensure Prompto's safety and the sudden chance to inject something new into the scene, Ignis slipped a finger between Prompto's throat and the collar to test its fit. He didn't mistrust Noctis with these sorts of things, but at the same time, he knew that Noctis had considerably less experience in bondage, and that it never hurt to make sure everything was alright. Mouth set into a grim line, Ignis went over the cuffs and the ropes, ignoring the whirr of the machine as it mercilessly fucked into Prompto's pliant body, jostling him at rhythmic intervals. The ball gag muffled most of Prompto's cries and moans, and the blindfold kept his eyes hidden, yet still Ignis felt almost dirty in a way he couldn't remember experiencing since he first began his own sexual trysts a few years earlier.

The only thing that made Ignis hesitate at all was the dildo attached to the Sybian. It was long and thick, one of the largest in their collection; certainly big enough that Ignis would not have chosen it for this kind of play. At the same time, there was not one hint of pain or discomfort on Prompto's face or anywhere else on his body, and Ignis knew with certainty that out of all of Prompto's kinks, his penchant for size was his biggest downfall.

In the end, Ignis decided to leave Prompto be, trusting him to safeword if anything grew too much to bear. A gleeful smirk appearing on his face, he tutted loudly and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to mop the thick trails of spittle dribbling around the ball gag. Prompto whimpered and leaned into the touch, but Ignis was swift and refused him all comfort.

”Such a mess you are making,” he berated, sighing in exaggerated disgust. ”What would His Highness think if he were to see you?”

Prompto did make a splendid centerpiece, Ignis thought as he left the sitting area in favor of moving towards the kitchen. He paused in the doorway to cast one last glance at Prompto, and to adjust the uncomfortable fit of his pants; if nothing else, he'd get to watch Noctis and Prompto finish the scene, and as tempting it would have been to rub one out while waiting, Ignis decided against it.

Once in the relative safety of the kitchen – where he could still hear the sounds but not see their source – Ignis washed his hands at the sink and began pulling out bowls and ingredients from the cabinets. He'd meant to cook an eggplant lasagna, knowing that the cheese and the béchamel sauce would have been enough to make Noctis accept the vegetables, however grudgingly, but instead Ignis collected the makings of noodle dough. Noctis always wanted carbs after his scenes, and a bowl of spicy pork ramen would be right up Prompto's alley as well.

Keeping one ear on the sounds drifting in from the living room, Ignis set to work. The dough took hardly any time at all, the process a routine already, and he set it aside to let it set. The fridge was still stocked with his homemade chicken broth, and the vegetables and the pork could wait till later, so Ignis washed his hands once more and moved onto laundry. As he walked across the living room floor, he appraised Prompto's form – both enjoying the sight and making sure things were still going pleasantly for the whimpering blond – and, upon glancing at the balcony doors, finally caught a glimpse of Noctis' shadow on the floor tiles.

One load of laundry was all Ignis would have the time for, so he tossed the whites into the machine and started the program. With a quiet sigh, Ignis set his hands on his hips and stepped back, waiting until the laundry machine started percolating, and then he made for the supply closets to dig out the vacuum cleaner.

There was no need for him to vacuum that day; it wasn't in the schedule, and nothing had happened that would have required immediate clean-up. Ignis had a nice stack of old council reports to study while he waited for dinnertime to arrive, but if he were to sit down at the dining table with a cup of coffee and his work, then the apartment would continue to be filled with silence. The vacuum cleaner, with its unmistakeable noises, was all for Prompto.

Something very pleasant and tantalizing squirmed in Ignis' belly as he dragged the machine through the living room floor and to the corner of the entranceway, where he plugged it into the wall. Though he didn't particularly care for submitting to someone, imagining himself in Prompto's place had him hardening in his pants. He started the vacuum cleaner and got to work while wondering what it'd be like, to be bound against a fucking machine thinking there was no-one else in the room, whether Prompto felt as much as like furniture as Ignis thought he himself might feel if their roles were reversed... Ignis swallowed and turned the power down as low as possible, not wanting to risk the possibility of the loud hum covering up the keyring tune if Prompto needed to safeword.

Ignis made swift work of vacuuming the floor, and as soon as he reached the balcony doors, he leaned a shoulder against the glass and sought out Noctis. When he saw the other looking, he jerked his head towards Prompto, a silent hint he prayed Noctis would take; though Prompto still showed no signs of exhaustion, too long was too long, and if Noctis didn't soon return, Ignis would have to cut the scene short himself.

Noctis took the hint, disappearing with a flash of blue, and Ignis continued vacuuming. He was nearly done when he heard the front door open, and, looking up, he could see Prompto startle over the sound.

A moment later, Noctis walked into the living room, wearing his signature brattish expression. ”Specs,” he greeted, lazy and uninterested, before turning to Prompto. ”Toy.”

Ignis sucked in his lips and pushed the vacuum cleaner across the last stretch of the living room carpet. Noctis was in one of his moods, then; in hindsight, it explained Prompto's current predicament, and Ignis felt almost foolish for not having seen it coming. Noctis only ever got truly cruel when annoyed with something, and Prompto – along with Gladio, though somewhat rarely – didn't mind being the quite literal whipping boy at such times.

Vacuuming done, Ignis stepped on the power button and let the machine shut down. After the louder hum of the vacuum cleaner, the whirring and cranking of the Sybian was barely audible.

”Your Highness,” Ignis spoke curtly, already tugging the cleaner back towards the corner where he'd started. ”At which hour would you prefer to dine?”

Noctis shrugged, casting a glance at the electric clock next to the TV screen. ”When I'm done with the toy,” he answered. ”And you gotta clean it up first, too.”

Ignis hummed low in his throat while bending down to unplug the vacuum cleaner. It'd be around an hour and a half, then, he concluded – though Prompto likely wouldn't be in the mood for food until after he'd napped, so perhaps he'd just have to prepare individual bowls for all of them. He'd have Noctis' portion ready for the inevitable post-scene crash, and then eat with Prompto later on, after all was done. With a deep sigh, Ignis pressed down the button to reel in the electric cord, and then carried the machine back to its spot in the laundry room closets.

When he returned to the living room, he saw that Noctis was helping Prompto stand up. The ropes had left red impressions on the blond's pale thighs, and his legs were clearly wobbly under him as Noctis, holding onto the chain joining Prompto's nipples with the cock cage, led him over to the coffee table. The dildo jutting out on top of the Sybian was truly an obscene sight, still glistening with thick lube, and though Ignis couldn't see between Prompto's legs from where he stood, he knew his hole had to be wrecked already.

”I thought you were supposed to be cooking or some shit,” Noctis commented, frowning at Ignis, who only barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes; the spoiled, demanding persona didn't suit Noctis at all, though then again, it only ever came out when Noctis was in an otherwise sour mood.

”Of course,” Ignis agreed, more for Prompto's sake than Noctis'. ”If you'll excuse me.”

Now that Noctis had Prompto kneeling on the coffee table, his pert ass towards the couch, Ignis could see them both if he stuck to the countertop closest to the kitchen door – which was exactly what he did. While he chopped up chili and garlic, and sliced through mushrooms and some chose vegetables, he kept an eye out on the two, wanting to see what Noctis had planned.

Prompto, still blindfolded but no longer gagged, was on all fours on the coffee table, his hands freed from the collar and supporting his upper body. The nipple clamps and the cage rested in a heap on the table near his head, but the glittering pile was not what caught Ignis' attention. Noctis had whipped a second dildo out of somewhere, this one of a more reasonable size, with a large suction cup base that he stuck on the table before taking hold of Prompto's hair and guiding his head down on the plastic cock.

”I want to see your mouth touch those plastic balls,” Noctis ordered, his voice loud enough that Ignis knew it was meant for him and Prompto both. ”I'll hold you down if I have to. Shit, you're just some slutty toy with a couple holes good for fucking, and nothing else.”

Ignis felt his own cock reacting to each individual word, the lingering heat that had previously dissipated now returning thousandfold. Desperate to relieve some of the pressure, he shifted his legs, unwilling to debase his hands with the imaginary dirt of his pants while he was cooking, but no position brought him any relief at all. Sighing, Ignis continued slicing through the remaining half of the pork tenderloin he'd roasted the previous day, and which he'd planned on using for Noctis' next two or three lunches; coming up with something to replace it would be no problem once the time came.

In between slices, Ignis glanced towards the living room. Noctis had sat down on the couch at some point or another, and was now digging his fingers deep into Prompto's hole, pulling and plucking at the red rim wrecked by the Sybian. The sight of it made Ignis wish Gladio were there to witness it, because out of them all, Gladio was the one with a size kink nearly rivaling Prompto's; but a Crownsguard training trip had taken him out of the city for the preceding week, and would keep him away for another week longer.

”Ugh, your hole's just fucking ruined,” Noctis complained loudly. ”How am I supposed to fuck this? You're so loose I could stick a fist up there and still not feel a damn thing. Ugh. Specs!”

Ignis was stuck between biting back a sigh and rutting against the edge of the countertop in front of him; he chose the former option. ”Yes, your Highness?” he called out. ”Do you require assistance?”

”Can you get me a riding crop or something? The toy's too broken to be of any use, and I wanna see if a couple slaps on its hole will make it tighter again.”

Wondering just where the words were coming from, Ignis washed his hands at the sink and did as asked, marching over to Noctis' bedroom to dig through the drawers far less orderly than he would have preferred. When he returned with the crop, he found Noctis playing with Prompto's hole, alternatively tugging at the rim with his fingertips and slapping his entire palm against it. Prompto, his moans suffocated by the plastic dick in his mouth, was still holding onto the keyring.

”I would like to remind you that taking care of your personal belongings is part of your own responsibilities, Highness,” Ignis commented while holding out the riding crop. ”Perhaps the... toy would be in a much better shape if you actually tried to keep it functional.”

Noctis merely grunted in response and, as he lifted his arm to hand over the riding crop, Ignis saw him rolling his eyes. A slight sense of unease filled him, but when he slowly turned away to circle around the couch and towards the kitchen, he saw Noctis test the crop against his own palm. When he, a moment later, swung the crop against the fleshy part of Prompto's bottom, the impact looked soft enough to create the tell-tale crack but without the threat of the sting.

Ignis nodded to himself, and as he stepped from behind the couch, his gaze met with Noctis'. Though there was a displeased curl to Noctis' mouth, he nevertheless stared Ignis down, as if challenging him to an argument; he was in a mood, which Ignis still didn't entirely approve of, but he also showed clear restraint when bringing the crop down to Prompto's skin, and so Ignis decided to let it go. With a curt nod, he disappeared back into the kitchen, where he adjusted his pants before washing his hands and getting back to work.

The sounds the crop produced when making contact with Prompto's skin were a familiar tune in Ignis' ears, as were the muffled whimpers, groans, and gasps of air. From his station at the stove, he kept on glancing towards the living room and his two lovers; the sight of Prompto's reddening rear had him licking his lips in open desire, and though he did try to distract himself with the food coming together at his hands, in the end, it did little to help with the fire surging in his veins and the hot pulse of his cock as it begged for anything to happen.

When Ignis finally saw Noctis stand up and mount Prompto on the table, he cast a glance at the stove and the countertops on either side of it, taking count of the empty bowls and the containers of garnish neatly lined out. Satisfied that everything was as they should be, he leaned against the cabinet close to the door and watched the flex of Noctis' muscles as he fucked Prompto hard and fast. His mouth was running constantly, only broken by gasps and groans, but Ignis couldn't make sense of the words over the two bubbling pots on the stove.

He didn't really need to; he could imagine well enough. As Ignis thought of the words he would speak if he were in Noctis' place, pounding into a willing Prompto who writhed and moaned beneath him, he finally gave in and brought a hand down to his clothed erection to fondle himself through the thick fabric of his pants. He didn't dare try for an actual build-up of tension, merely a little relief long overdue, not when there was a chance he might actually get to have his way with Prompto soon enough; Ignis assumed he'd be in charge of Prompto's aftercare regardless of how soon the scene ended. Either Noctis would simply step aside and let Ignis handle the rest, or he'd call for his chamberlain to tidy up the dirtied toy; either way, Ignis would get his fill.

Prompto certainly wouldn't protest it – not when he was so obviously into what Noctis was doing to him.

Noctis came a moment later, and from his place by the doorway, Ignis could see the exact moment it happened. Biting back a whine of his own, he retracted his hand and watched as Noctis slowly climbed off the table, tugging up his pants before stepping forward, as if to circle around the front, but then he paused and looked in Ignis' direction.

”The toy's all messy,” he spoke after a beat of hesitation, now pushing himself back into his pants. ”Put it away.”

Ignis nodded and moved into the living room. ”Of course, Your Highness,” he replied. When he reached Noctis, he leaned closer to quietly murmur: ”Everything is ready in the kitchen so when you're up to it, please feel free to prepare your own meal. I'll take care of Prompto's and mine later on.”

Noctis accepted the words with a silent nod. Ignis, seeing the sudden exhaustion in his eyes, smiled and reached over to pat Noctis' back before walking over to the table, where Prompto continued to pant for breath. ”Now then, what shall we do with you?” Ignis spoke up, clapping his hands once. ”Do get off that awful fake cock, for starters. We'll see if there is anything left to salvage, or if we will simply have to acquire a new toy for His Highness to take his frustrations out on.”

Prompto moaned around the dildo still lodged deep in his throat. Once he'd lifted his head up by a couple inches, Ignis carefully reached over, holding onto the base of the dildo with one hand while using the other to support Prompto, whose entire arms trembled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Ignis stared. The lipstick on Prompto's lips had worn off completely from the center of his mouth, but smears of red colored the bottom half of his face, and rivulets of pink-tinted slobber still shone on his chin. Even his nose appeared somewhat snotty, and Ignis sighed as he pulled out his handkerchief.

”Such a messy little toy...” he murmured while wiping clean Prompto's face. ”You'll need a proper washing, don't you? As if I don't have other things to take care of...”

Ignis put the handkerchief away and reached around Prompto's head to open the clasp holding the blindfold tight over his eyes. As he did so, he glanced in the direction of the kitchens, and saw Noctis watching him from where he stood at the stove, a timer in one hand and a laddle in the other. Food and a moment alone were the things Noctis desired the most after tiring scenes, and though Ignis knew as much, he still worried.

Noctis lifted an eyebrow, a humored smirk on his lips, and Ignis turned his attention back to Prompto, whose entire face had scrunched up as soon as the blindfold had been pulled from him.

”Can you stand up?” Ignis asked, ignoring the way Prompto kept his eyes firmly shut; he'd open them once he was ready, and Ignis had no need to intervene in that. ”Hold onto my arm if you need support.”

While Prompto, now squinting against the light, groped for Ignis' left arm, he slid the other under Prompto's armpit and carefully helped him off the table and onto his feet. Prompto was a right mess, his feet visibly wobbly, his face a mess only rivaled by the strings of lube and come leaking from his abused hole; smirking, Ignis tugged at one of the thin ropes still wrapped around Prompto's torso.

With one last glance at Noctis, Ignis led Prompto into the ensuite. The blond was silent in his arms, but as soon as the bedroom door swung shut behind them, he released a stuttery breath and leaned against Ignis' shoulder like a cat begging for pets.

”Iggy,” he murmured, and Ignis cooed in response while opening the bathroom door.

”Almost there,” he smiled in response, already shifting in his role. ”Scene over?”

Prompto nodded against Ignis' arm. ”Uh-huh,” he agreed, ”but you gotta fuck me still.”

Ignis laughed. ”I have to, do I, now?” he grinned. ”Here, lean on the cabinetry.”

Humming cheerily, Prompto did as told, planting his backside against the edge of the countertop while Ignis still held onto his shoulders; he didn't let go until he was sure Prompto could stay up on his own. With his legs no longer stiff and asleep, Prompto already appeared less exhausted, though a languid sort of weariness still existed in his eyes.

Unable to resist, Ignis leaned in and kissed him, a move Prompto accepted with a quiet huff that turned into a smile.

”Gonna take care of me, Igs?” he murmured, holding onto the front of Ignis' shirt with both hands. ”Gonna fuck me full of your seed and then help me wash it all out?”

Though fire still burned deep in his loins, Ignis found himself laughing so hard he hard to bury his face in the crook of Prompto's neck. The blond murmured something about not joking, his tone almost comically mournful, and soon Ignis retreated, but not without sliding his hands down the sides of Prompto's torso, over criss-crossing ropes and imprints that would soon be gone from his skin.

”Oh, I'll fuck you alright,” Ignis spoke in low tones. ”Though I am afraid Noctis was not exaggerating when he called your sorry little hole too loose to be enjoyed.”

Prompto whimpered and squeaked at the same time, a flush taking over his face. ”You like my hole,” he mumbled petulantly, though he didn't protest when Ignis finally made to undo the wrist cuffs. ”Don't pretend you don't.”

Huffing, Ignis pressed a kiss on the inside of Prompto's left wrist. ”Oh, of course I do,” he smirked, mirth seeping into his voice. ”That doesn't mean Noctis didn't leave you absolutely wrecked, however.”

Finished with the wrist cuffs, Ignis set them aside and moved to unclasping the tacky collar. The sight of it made him feel things other than disgust, however, almost to his chagrin; warmth and affection flooded his chest when he realized he wanted to replace it with a collar of his own, a promise rather than something only occasionally required.

Prompto whined at the words, but Ignis ignored him. With both of his hands holding onto the collar, he needed to tip Prompto's head back by a fraction, which in turn left Prompto with nowhere to hide; sparks flying in his belly, Ignis simply watched him while feeling for the clasps, enjoying the show of emotions on Prompto's reddened face.

Once he was done with the collar, Ignis set it aside with one hand while using the other to carefully turn Prompto's head sideways as he eyed the uncovered skin, slightly red in some areas – from accumulated sweat under the pleather, most likely – but not actually damaged anywhere.

”I'll take the ropes off next,” Ignis murmured, pulling Prompto into a standing position and turning him around until they stood chest-to-back. ”We'll see what happens after that, love.”

Had Prompto been an animal, the sound that left his lips at Ignis' words would have been classified as a purr. Chuckling lightly, Ignis reached for the rope ends tugged into the twists at the small of Prompto's back, but the chuckles soon turned into clucks of his tongue as Prompto pushed out his bottom and tried to waggle it against Ignis' aching cock.

”None of that, now,” Ignis tutted, gently swatting at the side of Prompto's bum. ”Down, darling.”

Prompto acquiesced with only a short whine and Ignis set to work, quickly and efficiently untying the knots he'd taught Noctis to tie in the first place. He ran his fingers over some of the uncovered sections of skin, more to tease than to examine, and soon he hoisted the last rope over Prompto's neck and tossed it farther down the countertop. With Prompto finally bare of his ties and accessories, there was nothing more to do but the obvious.

”Did he let you come, when he took off the cage?” Ignis murmured while pressing closer, his fingers digging into the soft skin above Prompto's hips while he ground the other against the sink's edge. ”Or did he not care?”

Prompto gasped and pushed against Ignis. ”He told me not to,” he breathed, head tossed back against Ignis' shoulder; through the mirror, Ignis could see his open mouth and half-lidded eyes hazy with pleasure. ”And I, I didn't.”

Humming, Ignis kissed the side of Prompto's neck. ”How sweet of you,” he whispered. ”Worth a little reward, don't you think so, my love?”

”Uh-huh?”

”Uh-huh.” Ignis smirked against Prompto's skin. ”How would you like to come, darling?”

”Ohh...” Prompto rubbed his bottom against Ignis and through the mirror, Ignis could see him lick his lips. ”A plug. But you gotta come in me first.”

The answer was no surprise to Ignis, who kissed his way down to the rope imprints between Prompto's shoulderblades before straightening up and pressing his palm where his mouth had rested less than a second before.

”Bend down for me, love,” he murmured, taking a step back to give Prompto the space to settle into the position; a moment later Prompto stood with his legs spread and hole on display, his upper body braced against the sink, and though he started with his head twisted over his shoulder, he soon turned it forward to watch Ignis through the mirror instead.

The sight of Prompto's wrecked hole had Ignis licking his lips in anticipation. Sweat prickled at his hairline and stuck to the armpits of his shirt, and he could have sworn the bottom of his stomach was on fire; though Ignis knew it hadn't been that long a time since he'd first walked into the apartment, the fact still stood that he'd been horny and lusting after Prompto for nearly two hours now. Just the idea of being finally allowed to rut into the wet heat he knew so well was enough to make his pants feel that much tighter around him, and when Ignis looked at the puffy rim of Prompto's hole, beaten cherry-red and glistening with lube and come alike, it was enough to make him groan out loud.

Ignis ran the very tip of his finger along the loosened rim and Prompto whimpered, the sound continuing even when Ignis, in a sudden fit of cruelty, gave the swollen skin a hard pinch. The moan resonated through Ignis' body, sending shivers down his skin and making his dick jolt against its confines, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

”Push your legs together, darling,” he groaned, fumbling with his pants button for what felt like an eternity. ”Let's see if your hole is any good for fucking anymore.”

The sound that slipped from Prompto's lips was nearly a sob, but Ignis couldn't say if it was because of the words or because that was the moment he finally allowed himself to push into Prompto's heat. He didn't bother with extra lube, knowing the remnants of it would be more than enough to ease his movements in the already wrecked channel, and true enough, he was met with no resistance.

Hands planted on the small of Prompto's back, both to hold him still and to give Ignis something to brace against, he groaned as he pushed as deep into Prompto as possible. Very briefly, Ignis wondered if Prompto could even feel him moving inside of him, or if the time spent on the Sybian truly had ruined him for fucking, but soon all thoughts were lost to the throes of pleasure.

”You're so good,” Prompto whined, pushing back against Ignis' thrusts, ”gods, Iggy, you feel so good in me–”

Ignis groaned and continued pushing into Prompto's pliant and welcoming body. The words spilling from Prompto's lips made less and less sense the longer Ignis fucked him, but the meaning behind them was clear, as were the breathless, desperate gasps and moans splitting the syllables apart. Ignis knew Prompto would have bruises from the sharp edge of the countertop he was holding onto, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he knew Prompto didn't, and so he simply rutted into the hole spasming around his dick. He imagined Noctis' old spent coating his own member alongside the lube he'd used to fuck Prompto earlier and felt the first tremors of his approaching orgasm coursing through his body.

”C'mon, darling,” Ignis grunted, moving his palms from Prompto's waist to his shoulders, ”Prompto, love, please–”

Prompto moaned loudly when Ignis began to truly pound into him, foregoing the shorter, slower thrusts in favor of fucking him at a truly punishing speed. He was so loose and slick already that Ignis felt dizzy just thinking about it, the velvety heat so much more alluring when he remember how red it was, how swollen and wrecked it was, how long Noctis had spent working on it – Ignis groaned and snapped his hips forward one more time as he came hard, his come spilling into Prompto's hole and then out of it before Ignis even had the chance to retreat fully.

”Ooh...” Prompto moaned, trying to push back against Ignis' cock with a swivel of his bruised hips, ”that was so good, Iggy, you always fuck me so good..!”

Ignis panted against Prompto's shoulderblades, unwilling to yet retreat completely even if he could feel his dick slipping out of Prompto. If possible, he would've luxuriated in the afterglow till the ends of time, but he knew such dreams futile and impossible – and so, once his breaths had calmed down and the last heat had crept away from him, he stood up with a kiss to Prompto's back and reached for something to wipe off the fluids clinging to his dick.

”Just a moment, darling,” Ignis cooed when he heard Prompto whine after his retreat. He cleaned himself off and tucked his cock pack into his pants – soiled with sweat and old pre-come, he thought with a wrinkle of his nose – before walking over to the cabinet right next to the door, where he knew Noctis kept some of the larger plugs.

By the time Ignis had found the toy of his choice, Prompto, too, had straightened up and turned around, his bum set against the edge of the countertop and his hands splayed on his sides. His eyes were dark enough to give Ignis a moment of pause, to leave him speechless and too awed to do anything but swallow the rise of desire making its existence known once more, but as soon as he recovered enough to move, Ignis marched over to the toilet and set the plug atop the lid.

”Here's your seat, darling,” Ignis murmured, smirking to himself while spreading lube across the cool plastic. Once done, he straightened up and turned around to extend an arm towards Prompto, who all but flew forward.

Ignis hadn't been expecting it, but once he felt Prompto's hands at the sides of his head, pulling him down into a heated kiss, he saw no reason to deny it. The kiss was short, Prompto pulling away sooner than later, and Ignis grinned as he used his clean hand to guide Prompto over to the toilet seat and the plug waiting for him. He waited until Prompto had sat down on it before stepping into the V of Prompto's legs, his grin only deepening at the sight of Prompto's widening eyes and the blush rising where smears of lipstick didn't already color the skin red.

”Tell me when, love,” Ignis spoke as he knelt down. The toilet was far from the sexiest place in the apartment and Ignis wasn't exactly happy to be at such a close proximity to it, but it was the only actual seat in the room and so he tried to ignore everything else. Prompto looked down on him with hazy, half-lidded eyes and Ignis leaned forward, trailing kisses on the skin of Prompto's inner thigh.

”Not yet,” Prompto panted, ”not – not till later.”

Ignis sucked a bruise on the expanse of soft skin spread before him. He felt rather than saw Prompto begin to move; subtle tremors coursed through the muscles under his lips as Prompto lifted himself up by a fraction before sinking back onto the thick plug splitting him open. The short ah-ah-ahs that littered the air were nearly enough to have Ignis wanting more, yet he knew that now was not the time and tried to ignore the new threads of arousal twisting towards his crotch.

”Always such a darling, aren't you,” Ignis murmured. He shifted on his knees – the cold tiles an uncomfortable hardnes against his bones – and twisted his head over to work on Prompto's left leg, licking and suckling at the previously neglected skin. Lapping up a dollop of precome from Prompto's quivering thigh, he glanced upwards with a naughty smirk. ”I do wish Gladiolus could see you like this – filled for hours and still craving more. You would take him, and it still wouldn't be enough for you, would it?”

Prompto cried out, and from the corner of his eye, Ignis could see his toes curling and uncurling on the cold floor. ”Iggyyy,” the blond whined, no longer attempting to lift himself up the plug lodged deep inside of him; instead, he simply swiveled his hips and ground down against the thick weight, panting open-mouthed as he sought out his pleasure. ”Iggy, Iggy, Iggy–”

Humming low in his throat, Ignis sucked another hickey on a fleshy thigh, so high up he could've reached out to lick at Prompto's cock without craning his neck any further. ”What do you want, darling?” he cooed. ”Are you ready yet?”

The sounds stumbling from Prompto's lips were far from words, so Ignis glanced up, just in time to see the blond shake his head. Though his own arousal was steadily returning to him, Ignis simply grinned and returned to lavishing attention to the mixture of older and newer bruises; his hickeys soft, red circles over already purpling marks left behind a day or two before. The bruises on Prompto's bottom were all Noctis' doing, and would bloom magnificently in another few days – and, if they were lucky enough, last all the way till Gladio's return.

Prompto did love bearing their marks, Ignis thought, pure fondness filling his heart. He could hear desperate sobs from above his head, and though the actual words were never spoken, he knew what was wanted as soon as he felt fingers grabbing him by his hair. Leaning forward slightly, Ignis sucked Prompto into his mouth.

It didn't take much after that, and soon Ignis felt the splatter of hot come flooding his mouth. Prompto cried out and hunched so far forward that a dark shadow fell over Ignis where he still sat between the other's legs, a softening cock in his mouth and the taste of salt on his tongue. A moment later, he retreated and swallowed, only to lean in once more to lick Prompto clean.

”Are we done, darling?” he asked, sitting back; at Prompto's slow, hazy nod, he smiled and patted the other's knee. ”Lets get you into the tub, then.”

What came next was the usual dance of walking Prompto into the bath and leaving him there while Ignis tidied up the room, putting away the equipment and quickly washing the plug. Once he was done, he checked up on Prompto – happy in the cozy warmth of the tub – and left to see how Noctis was doing.

It was only a mild surprise to find Noctis sitting on the bed, a bowl of ramen still in his hands. At Ignis' entrance, he looked up from the phone settled on the blankets before him and tipped the bowl back to drink the remaining broth with a loud slurp designed to irritate Ignis, who simply quirked an eyebrow while pushing the bathroom door close behind his back.

”How are you?” he murmured, walking over to the bed just as Noctis finished the broth.

”You're so fucking _dirty_ ,” was Noctis' response. He handed the bowl to Ignis, who took it with a sigh and set it on the bedside table before sitting down on the bed next to Noctis' knees. ” _Naughty_ Specs!”

Despite the evasion in Noctis' words, he was grinning as he spoke and didn't resist when Ignis cupped the side of his face with one hand. The kiss was long and lingering, Ignis licking into the depths of Noctis' mouth and tasting the ginger and garlic of the broth; he knew his own mouth still carried the remnants of Prompto's orgasm, but couldn't say for sure if the taste would be noticeable through the spices Noctis had been consuming mere seconds earlier.

Cleaning up the bathroom had been enough for Ignis' erection to settle down into a subtle ache rather than the burning desire it had reached before Prompto had finished, but he knew that if he allowed the kiss to continue much longer, he'd be in the same spot as before – and, seeing the exhaustion on Noctis' face, he certainly had other things to take care of. Caressing Noctis' cheek, Ignis pulled back from the kiss until only their noses were threatening to brush each other and smiled.

”Are you alright?” he asked, once more. Noctis didn't quite roll his eyes, but he looked sideways and shrugged his shoulders.

”Could sleep,” he murmured, glancing in the direction of the bathroom door. ”Once Prom gets here.”

Ignis hummed and, still holding onto Noctis' face, brushed a thumb across the slight stubble threatening to grow above his mouth. ”It shouldn't be too long, now,” he smiled. ”I'll just tidy up the kitchen, and I'll–”

Just as Ignis let go off Noctis, a hand grabbed him by his wrist. ”I turned down the heat on the stove and put some of the stuff in the fridge,” Noctis mumbled, a sweet blush taking over his face; Ignis smiled, at first surprised, but then out of simple happiness. ”So you could – stay.”

”I suppose I could,” Ignis agreed. He twisted their arms and brought Noctis' fingers to his lips, smirking fondly as the blush darkened. ”I do need to check up on the food, but I promise I'll be right back, yes?”

Noctis let his wrist go with a harrumph and a wrinkled nose, which combined with the still-flushed cheeks was enough to make Ignis chuckle. For the simple reason that he could, he leaned forward to kiss Noctis once more – this one chaste but no less loving – before he got up, grabbed the empty bowl, and left. Once in the kitchen, he set away the dirty dishes and discarded the noodle water, took the broth off the heat and covered it up; like Noctis had told him, most of the ingredients and garnishes were in the fridge, but Ignis went ahead and wrapped up the ones still left on the counter. It'd be a while before the two woke up, and though Prompto would be ravenous by then – and Noctis ready for seconds, most likely – Ignis didn't want to take the chance of anything spoiling in the meanwhile.

As he worked, he heard the distant mumble of speech through Noctis' bedroom door. It quieted before he was finished, though, and when Ignis finally did return to the room, it was just to find the two already deep in slumber.

Still in the doorway, Ignis paused. Prompto had joined Noctis on the bed, and though they were both under the blanket, Ignis knew just from the shape of the lump that Prompto was clinging to Noctis like a particularly stubborn octopus. Noctis lay on his back, mouth open and a trail of drool glistening on his chin; Prompto's pink-faced head rested in the crook of his neck.

They looked so soft and warm that Ignis didn't have it in himself to risk waking them up. He'd meant to join them on the bed, perhaps see if they wanted to talk about something or another, but – the sight of them sleeping like a pair of conked-out kittens was simply too much to bear. On feet as silent as he could muster, Ignis crept out of the room to retrieve his phone; he knew Gladio would appreciate the view just as much as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 I'm missymoth on tumblr and pillowfort both if anyone is still interested in following me, haha.


End file.
